


Morgana

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana can wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Morgana'

Morgana smiled as everyone clapped politely when Arthur stepped up to the microphone to accept the prize they got as ‘Entrepreneur of the Year’. Nobody had mentioned her, even though Arthur would have been lost without her negotiation skills many times. 

Arthur. Her little brother. The one in the family who had everything. When their father died, he had left the company to him, not her, even though she was the older sibling. Arthur had taken over as if it was his God-given right to do so. She had only accepted the position he offered to be close, to keep an eye and to strike when the moment was right. Morgana had loathed her father for his actions and she loathed her brother just the same. The man who had everything; a beautiful wife, a gorgeous lover, the company with all the money and reputation it came with. 

And yet, she didn’t even try to hold back the little smirk that she felt tugging at the corners of her mouth as she didn’t listen to all the false words coming out of Arthur’s mouth at the little speech he held now. She had her people placed well and firmly inside the company. They would provide Arthur will the numbers and information she wanted, so he would make wrong decisions and go for the wrong projects. Within a year, the board would see that Arthur was in no way fit to lead a huge company like this and she would finally take what was rightfully hers.

The individual she had hired to approach Gwen was very close to succeeding but Morgana pondered to exchange the one she had put on Merlin since he wasn’t getting very far. It would take a bit of time, but soon she would not only have Arthur removed from the company, she would have crushed his world completely. 

If she had learned one thing in her life, it was waiting. What harm could another year or two do as long as she reached her goal?


End file.
